Jealousy
by puppyeyes
Summary: Violet has still been avoiding Jobs. They share their love during their final moments.


Jealousy  
  
By puppyeyes  
  
I know none of this scene would really happen, but anyway, I felt like writing it because of one person's poem. I don't really know when this would take place, but around book 11 or 12.  
  
The Remnants were back to hunger, thirst, and the fight for survival. But being with the Marauders and Alphas who had lived like this for five centuries helped. As Jobs looked up from the bits of odd food available, he watched Violet glance at him. As she saw him look at her, she lowered her head and kept eating.  
  
This had gone on for a while. Ever since Violet had shared her mutation with D-Caf, Rodger Dodger, and 2Face, she had avoided Jobs. Jobs was clean, pure and normal, not gross and disgusting like her. Jobs wistfully thought of the times Violet had almost been his girlfriend, back when everyone lived in "Billyville", a world that Billy Weir had generated for the Remnants. He would talk to Violet outside.  
  
Echo saw the longing in Jobs' eyes, longing for that blonde girl. The one with the missing finger. She was envious of Violet, because she had Jobs. Echo wanted Jobs. She and her people had helped him survive, and what had Violet done? Probably nothing. Yet, Jobs wanted Violet instead of Echo. Echo saw him walk over to her. That was the first time she had seen that. For some reason he hadn't been speaking to her.  
  
Everyone went to go and sleep. Echo wanted to see what Jobs and Violet were up to. Everyone else left them, but Echo stayed in the shadows, watching.  
  
Violet didn't want Jobs to approach her. They were different. She was mutant and disgusting. He didn't deserve her. Jobs deserved someone else. Someone like him. Clean and pure. She started to walk away. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around. "Violet," Jobs started. "Get away, Jobs!" Violet said. "You're too good for someone like me! I don't deserve anyone like you, Jobs! Get away!" "Violet, no," he said. "Why can't we be friends again? It doesn't matter. I'm not Yago or anything. I don't think you're a freak! Can't we be like we used to be, before you shared your.worms?" "No, now is not before. I am filthy and disgusting, unlike you." "No you're not. You're just, uh, different. None of this matters Violet, because I....love..you." "You what?" "I .love.you. I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU!!! Okay, Violet?" "But Jobs, you can't. I'm not good enough. Not worth loving. You don't love me. You can't!" "But I do," Jobs said. No j'ou don't! J'ou don't!, Echo thought.  
  
Jobs put his arms around Violet and held her closer to him. He brought his lips to hers and they kissed.  
  
It was a beautiful, magical moment for the two. Jobs remembered this feeling and he felt it again. It was wonderful. Love was a wonderful thing. Violet felt it too. This was her first kiss, and it was indescribable. She felt so many emotions. Love, of course, but also comfort, warmth, excitement, happiness, and danger. But aren't kisses supposed to make you feel secure, and safe, with the one you love?, she thought. She didn't dare ask Jobs, or he would feel like he wasn't worthy. But I'm the unworthy one, Violet told herself. But it felt good to be loved.  
  
Echo was full of anger and sadness. Grost, a Marauder, touched her shoulder. "I know how you feel," she whispered. A while ago, Grost had been chosen to be together with Mo'Steel. He had politely refused. That still didn't mean that it didn't hurt. She slipped something to Echo. "It won't affect anyone. We have too many mouths to feed. The loss of a newcomer will not be mourned by any of the people," Grost explained. Echo clutched the spear and thought, It's payback time.  
  
She threw it with all her might and, Bingo! It hit Violet in the back.  
  
Violet screamed. What was this pain? "Violet, behind you!" Jobs yelled. She turned around and screamed at the spear in her back. Echo smiled in delight. He held her. Violet, let me help you. He yanked the weapon out of Violet's back, and she screamed. The pain was more intense when the spear was removed. How would Violet live. He would get Mo'Steel's mom. No, he would try to help her now. He could never tell he to to use her mutation. But he had to. "Violet, do it!" he screamed. But it was like talking to a wall. She was dead.  
  
Echo laughed. Jobs heard her, and then he saw her. "You threw the spear!" he yelled. "You killed Violet!" Echo stopped laughing long enough to say, "Yes I did, and I'm proud of it." "You are dirt. You don't deserve to live, while Violet lies on the ground!" "Maybe not," she said, "but you don't always get what you deserve!" Jobs felt sick. He felt as if he gave bad luck to all the girls who kissed him. Cordelia died from the Pebble. Violet died from the spear.  
  
D-Caf had been awakened by the screams. Hesa Violet. D-Caf really didn't want to use the worms and bring Violet back. But he didn't like seeing Jobs like this. "I'll.try.to, um, use the worms," D-Caf suggested. Jobs remembered the last time D-Caf used the worms. Anamull, the bodies of two Dead Meanies, some rope, and four or so crackers had been destroyed. "No," Jobs said. "Don't." Jobs motioned for D-Caf to stand back, and he did. Then Jobs picked up the spear and flung it into his heart. "No, Jobs!" D-Caf yelled. D-Caf woke everyone up, and they ran into the room. By the time they were there, Jobs was already dead, cold, and lying next to Violet.  
  
The next morning, the corpses were buried together in a special place underneath the underground shelter. "Oh Duck, why did you have to go?" Mo'Steel questioned the dirt. Echo suddenly felt very guilty. And Grost did too. She had given Echo the spear. D-Caf wished he had gone worm, and Rodger Dodger the same. 2Face felt horrible too, and joined what was left of the Eighty in mourning for the two lovers.  
  
I wrote this because someone who wrote a poem wanted Violet to die in Jobs' arms if she died. Since a reviewer said that K.A. can't write love scenes to save her life, I decided I'd try. But I think I them pretty badly. Oh well, rate this 1-10 anyway. There won't be a second chapter. This was a sad, one-shot fic. Well, bye! 


End file.
